Sinner
by Soruveda
Summary: Cuando alguien piensa en su muerte puede visualizar el futuro sin él, si sus personas allegadas llorarían, como sería la ceremonia, quien cargaría su ataúd, quien estaría a su lado hasta el final, pero lo que más hace volar a la imaginación es quien pudiera alegrarse con ver tu cuerpo podrirse. Son los pensamiento que cruzan por la cabeza de Tainyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 Muerto por dentro **

Cuando alguien piensa en su muerte puede visualizar el futuro sin él, si sus personas allegadas llorarían, como sería la ceremonia, quien cargaría su ataúd, quien estaría a su lado hasta el final, pero lo que más hace volar a la imaginación es quien pudiera alegrarse con ver tu cuerpo podrirse. Tal vez no solo por la simple banalidad del odio, si no porque tu muerte podría enriquecer a alguien un día.

-En que le puedo servir señor- dijo la camarera mientras mi voz interior decía, de nada realmente, pero ya que aparece a los 3 minutos que estoy aquí sentado en esta supuesta cafetería quisiera llevar una hojita a la cocina que diga que me preparen un café negro sin azúcar y un cheescake, y ojala el cocinero tenga un poquito de talento para que no tenga que vomitarle el piso. Eso es lo que quise decir pero lo que realmente dije fue - Buenos días, quisiera por favor un café negro y un chessecake por favor - En 10 minutos le traigo su orden- dijo la camarera de manera muy amable mientras yo pensaba, ¡Basura¡.

Mientras esperaba mi comida me quisiera presentar como el relator y escritor de esta historia soy… - Tainyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyn, eres tú- escuche una voz mientras yo pensaba, como quisiera no serlo. Tuve que actuar nuevamente y replique- Buenos días señora Sumei, como ha estado- y mientras aguantaba el golpe de nuevamente tener contacto humano, trate de tranquilizarme porque la señora Sumei no es una mala persona, de hecho creía que iba ser fácil soportarle, eso desapareció cuando abrió nuevamente la boca -o pero mira cómo has crecido estas hecho ya todo un hombre, el otro día Kitey tu vecina me conto que estas en último año del colegio, debes darle gracias a dios que le ayudado tanto él te lleno de gracia y sabiduría, le ha puesto donde está ahora- dijo la señora Sumei. En mi mente se formó un agujero negro, y la palabra Basura aparecía por todas partes mientras pensaba, como puede meter a su ente ficticio en mis méritos, lo que quería decirle era, señora haga el favor de desaparecer de mi vista y de meterse su opinión por su enorme trasero. Estaba listo mi boca se estaba abriendo para maldecirle y lo que salió fue- Gracias señora Sumei está bien- , bueno lo que vino después es una serie de chisme sobre gente que no conozco, oraciones, problemas médicos que no tenía la capacidad siquiera de argumentar y eso hasta que llego el tan esperado- Bueno Tainyn te dejo voy a la iglesia que dios te bendiga – y con toda la alegría del caso pude soltar el aire y respirar nuevamente para decir - Hasta pronto señora Sumei- ojala se muera en camino a la iglesia. Hablando de muerte de eso se trata esta historia, la historia de cuando pelee con el mayor miedo de la humanidad.

Después de pasar una más de las pruebas de la humanidad a mi paciencia y volver a comer el mismo cheesscake que he comido durante mis 17 años de vida, me decidí a regresar a lo que yo llamo "hogar" cuando veo en la vereda un miserable vagabundo ciego y manco sosteniendo un cartel que decía "Que haría Jesús". Lo lamentable de todo es que la gente le regala dinero a ese miserable ser humano, cuando la verdadera solución para su problema de existencia no es más que desaparecer de este mundo y no dejar rastro. El mundo no deja de avanzar si muere una persona, no vas a modificar el hecho que todo llega a su fin entonces porque seguir con una vida miserable cuando puedes termínala, pides una muerte rápida y no pides como el vagabundo –Una limosna por amor a dios- yo seguí avanzado tratando lo más posible esquivarlo no vaya ser que me contagie lepra, cuando de la nada el mismo miserable que me pedía clemencia hace un segundo me replico -Porque me esquivas idiota que acaso piensas que tengo lepra-. No podía creerlo por fin un ser con quien desquitar mi ira con razón, es la hora de que esta miseria humana sienta mi ira, ahora que hago lo golpeo, saco mi sermón de insultos ya se no hacer nada. Lo que dije fue- tranquilo señor no le quise incomodar usted disculpe-. -Sabes idiota-dijo el vagabundo mientras se levantaba de la acera y lo único que pensé yo fue que si vuelve a decir idiota le regreso la vista para que vea sus dientes en el pavimento, mientras tanto el vagabundo continuo su confrontación diciendo- eres el primer hijo de puta que no se apiada de esta alma-

-Otro debe haber tenido una madre prostituta que no pudo ni siquiera parirte completo, porque no mejor me deja seguir mi camino y me olvido que alguna vez te vi, porque yo sí puedo ver, basura- el vagabundo con una sonrisa en el rostro me respondió -Creo que es la primera vez en el día que dices lo que realmente piensas – era verdad en mucho tiempo no había dicho lo que realmente pienso, mi paciencia no pudo más tuve que sacarme la máscara. Totalmente anonadado porque perdí mi protección solo quería huir pero el vagabundo me detuvo diciéndome - Muy bien idiota, me he decidido, tú me sirves- yo solo acerté a decirle –Servirle, ¿para qué?, así estemos en el fin del mundo no voy a servirte para nada- el respondió – Espero no cumplas tu promesa porque allí es a donde vamos-

Nunca pensé que iba a romper esa promesa pero la vida no se trata de lo que uno piense, si no dé con que te golpea la realidad y como tu respondes y para mí se acercaba un golpe bajo.

Fin cap1


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinner **

**Capítulo 2 El miedo a la mentira**

Todos en el mundo mienten, esa era la única verdad que guiaba mi vida, al único que no puedes mentir es a ti, dado que sería tu fin yo era Tainyn un chico normal sin nada especial, lo único que hacía era respirar, no tenía un objetivo hasta el día que un inmundo vagabundo se lanzó sobre mí.

Mientras el asco salía, llegaban las ansias asesinas, quería matarlo, cuando me tomo por el cuello y me coloco un collar. Lo que vino después fue el sentimiento más horrible que he sentido en mi vida, era una caía pero al vacío, sin paracaídas, sin soporte, sin aire. No acertaba ninguna palabra, es mas no acertaba ningún pensamiento.

El vagabundo dijo -Bienvenido al fin del mundo- mientras se reía. No lo podía ver y no lo dude, decía la verdad, estaba en vacío absoluto, era incomparable no estaba en ninguna parte y en ningún lugar y ese maldito sentimiento de caer no se iba, en ese momento, el pánico se apodero de mí, hasta que vi al vagabundo. Hace minutos le deseaba la muerte pero ver a otro ser vivo allí se volvió un rayo de esperanza.

El vagabundo no tenía miedo esta hay frente a mi burlándose de mí y me dijo -idiota es hora que escuches a la basura- mientras se reía. Las palabras del vagabundo en el vacío eran como si fueran mis propios pensamientos, era como si codificara mi cerebro, eran como si fueran las palabras de un dios y no pudiera seguir nada más, pero yo no le temia a dios asi que trate de ordenar mis ideas – como…porque…donde… no puedo más, ayúdame por favor…Sácame de aquí …..Por favor sácame de aquí te lo ORDENO- eso hizo que el vagabundo se retuerza de la risa y me dijo -Me parece genial la manera que cambias de pedir piedad a creer que puedes dar órdenes. Piensa en eso primero, lo frágil que es tu mente, porque ahora todo va cambiar- yo ya estaba desesperado el pánico era demasiado así que le implore al vagabundo -por favor sácame de aquí, solo quiero salir de aquí.- eso le repetía una y otra vez.

Entre las suplicas y con una actitud burlona el vagabundo me dijo -ya ya bebé, que no puedes soportar un poco el miedo, yo también lo sentí hace muuuuuuuchoooooooo tiempo pero deberías saber que ese sentimiento nunca se va ir y tienes que vivir con él, esta es la primera vez que sientes el miedo real, no tienes por qué agradecerme-

– Bueno has sobrevivido hubieron candidatos que murieron fulminados por el miedo, pero tu eres un hueso duro de roer, deberías trabajar en tus modales, nunca hubo alguien tan impertinente que me ordenara salvarle la vida, pero me puedes servir, primero déjame presentarme mi nombre Bainser, como llegamos, ya estábamos aquí, porque, porque es hora de mi descanso- Con mi mente hecho un desastre trate de calmarme y al hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para abrir la boca y que no salgan solo suplicas, mientras el vagabundo me miraba y esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte le dije-Eso solo genera más preguntas imbécil, deja de dar tantos rodeos y dime la verdad- a lo que respondió -Felicitaciones tu primera frase coherente bajo el miedo absoluto, bueno pero después no me digas que te quise dar una bonita introducción, primero quisiera saber si sigues alguna religión?- detestaba las religiones, todo el caos generado todo las guerras, la sangre, el odio solo por adorar a alguien inexisten por lo que fui sincero y respondí –No, yo solo creo en mí y en nadie más- Aunque mis dudas en este momento sobre en que creer creció junto con el miedo. Brainser respondido lo peor que podía haber respondido- pues comienza a creer porque yo soy dios- No lo podía dudar él era dios no existía otra explicación él era a quien toda la vida le he temido, él es a lo que llamé conciencia, él es el que maneja los hilos de mi vida por lo cual me quede perplejo, y nuevamente me comenzó a reír ese idiota y me dijo -que cara de niña pusiste ya te mojaste creo- este desgraciado solo se burlaba de mi continuo ya con algo más de seriedad diciendo -Primera verdad: dios no existe, estamos en la quinta dimensión que solo puede ser percibida por personas elegidas y has sido elegido- con aun más dudas mi estado cambio de desesperado a curioso y pregunte-¿De qué hablas?- y por fin supe la veradad que siempre estuve esperando y Brainser fue encargado de revelarla- Hablo de que todos mienten, bienvenido a lo que muchos llamarían cielo, infierno, nirvana, paraíso, etc etc. Bienvenido al **MERCADO**

En ese momento el miedo desapareció y se volvió mi amigo, para descubrir la verdad que siempre había buscado Bainser eligió bien, debía estar en ese momento y en ese lugar debía ser yo el que sepa la verdad, la verdad absoluta de este mundo por lo que ya completamente calmado dije -Bainser dime que es el mercado, dime la VERDAD -

Fin cap 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinner **

**Capítulo 3 El mercado **

¿Cuál es el valor de una persona?, ¿se basa únicamente en sus posesiones?, se podría decir que alguien tienen mayor valor si es millonario o que esa vida vale más que un mendigo que no tiene nada, podemos cuantificar el valor de una vida o realmente podemos decir que vivir lo es todo, mientras unos viven en miseria y otros se regodean despilfarrando dinero, esa sería la justicia en la realidad que todos valemos según una cuenta bancaria.

Todo bordeaba lo absurdo, pero necesitaba saber la verdad por lo que muy impaciente pregunte -Bainser cuéntame qué es el mercado, dime la VERDAD- a lo que me respondió- bueno ya no comas ansias, no sé por dónde empezar- la maldita duda estaba acabando conmigo más que el hecho de no tener piso así que insiste de la manera más sutil que pude diciendo- Empieza de una vez maldita sea, ya no importa, dime que es el mercado, y para que estoy aquí?- .

Y empieza la verdad directo de la boca de un ser en que paso de ser un mendigo a ser un profeta para mí, -En el mundo real utilizan mucho la frase "No le tengo miedo a nada, solo a la muerte", pues esta es la muerte, cuando una persona muere el alma, fantasma, espíritu como quieras llamarlo pasa a esta dimensión donde como vez no hay nada a menos que el persona que entra, tenga un valor, el valor de un alma se mide por sus acciones, cada acción tienen una reacción, el karma que creamos nos da un valor, entre más acciones buenas tengas más valor generamos en nuestro subconsciente, por ejemplo un asesino que sabe lo que es, en su subconsciente sabe que no vale nada, pero supongamos en el mundo terrenal el escapa de la justicia, aquí nadie escapa al morir, no va ir al mercado va a caer por toda la eternidad, ahora cambiemos la cara de la moneda hay un ladrón que roba para darle de comer a su familia, este va a la prisión en el mundo humano pero él sabe que hizo bien su subconsciente le da un valor el entraría al mercado-

En ese momento las palabras de Bainser no importaban, mientras no me diga lo que es el mercado, solo era tiempo perdido que me alejaban de la verdad – Dime que es el mercado maldita sea- Bainser tomo el collar que me había puesto y ¡boom! estaba en la calle de mi ciudad donde nos vimos por primera vez, impactado por el cambio tan rápido me desplome en el suelo y mientras trataba de tomar aire Bainser me pateaba y me decía- levántate niñita, das vergüenza, es hora de dar una caminata, o es que ya te dio miedo de la realidad**-** tome una bocanada de aire y medio aturdido me levante y dije –Vamos- no iba escapar de la verdad. -Camina entonces, vamos a la azotea de ese edificio, es hora de que aprendas del negocio de papá- dijo Brainser. Mientras caminábamos continuo con las revelaciones - Cuando llega un alma con valor al mercado, esto se traduce en años de vida en la quinta dimensión, los diferentes grupos, se puede decir que luchan por ella, esos grupos son los que llamamos religiones- a lo que replique - Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que todas las religiones del mundo conocen del mercado? Hinduistas, cristianos, budistas, como rayos es que nunca nadie hablo sobre esto- con una sonrisa en el rostro Breinser me contesto-Es el secreto mayor guardado de la humanidad, hasta lo que se sabe los egipcios fueron los primeros en ir y volver del mercado, llevando sus riquezas hacia la quinta dimensión, construyeron las pirámides, etc, etc, no creo que tenga que enseñarte historia ya parece que puedes leer y escribir siquiera, después vino una persona clave al que nombraron Jesús en la historia, todas sus enseñanzas fueron bien encaminadas para hacer buenas a las personas y llegaran en paz al mercado a vivir en un paraíso los años de vida que tenían comprados, pero a la final todo se fue retorciendo, se volvió una empresa con beneficios personales, el recolectar almas se tornó un negocio, montaban grandes empresas, esclavizaban gente y es lo que muchos llamarían el infierno el trabajo eterno-.

Ahora que ya tenía piso pude pensar mejor, la vida del ser humano es así en la realidad, trabajas día y noche para obtener dinero y comprar cosas que no necesitas y mostrar una imagen a las personas a las cuales no les importas y eso me llevo a la conclusión que el alargar tu vida no sirve para nada, Brainser sigo hablando mientras seguíamos nuestro camino al edificio – Cuando llego la ambición al mercado todo se retorció aún más, se descubrió que los años de vida se puede transferir a una persona aún viva en el mundo real y en la quinta dimensión se dieron muchas separaciones por codicia creando lo que es el mercado hoy, una serie de apuestas por recolectar almas que se ha vuelto cada vez más grande, gente inmortal, karma que ya no funciona y como no podría faltar dinero sucio corriendo por todos lados en donde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te puedes hacer rico o puedes llegar a caer en la miseria-.

Ahora que ya se la verdad, lo único que faltaba era saber porque contarme el mayor secreto de la humanidad, a un simple ser humano, por eso le pregunte a Brainser -Entonces en todo esto donde entro yo, que debo hacer, debo predicar la palabra de Jesus o matar cristianos?- A lo que respondió riendo-En parte es eso, lo vas a entender muy pronto, el mercado es un mundo muy complicado, los diferentes grupos religiosos esclavizan a las almas que recolectan o les quitan sus años de vida que dan su valor, entonces hace 200 años atrás se creó una organización que no esclaviza a las almas dándoles el descanso eterno que se han ganado, utiliza la "verdad" para la recolección de vida útil para la gente que lidera este grupo , claro que usamos una que otra trampa psicológica, pero el fin justifica los medios, llamamos a esta organización Truth Soul. uhhhhhhhhhhh por fin llegamos al edificio vamos al ascensor. -

Brainser eligió subir al último piso, había tanto información lo del mercado, lo de las religiones, lo de las almas, la recolección, como es que nunca se supo-Esto parece una maldita pesadilla es muy difícil de creer- le dije a Brainser a lo que respondió -Pues créelo niño, el mundo siempre ha sido y será complicado, eso es lo que lo hace tan entretenido, bueno es momento-. Mientras estábamos en la azotea del edificio yo seguía tratando de asimilar la verdad o lo que me había dicho Bainser sin poder creerle aun, él se acercó a mí y me entrego el collar y yo instante reaccione a lo último que dijo –¿Es momento de qué?- a lo que respondió- Es el momento de que vivas del negocio de papá- riéndose de su broma continuo diciendo -Espero haber elegido bien, tus ojos denotan un fuego que no se puede apagar así ahora estés viendo hacia el suelo, tienes que utilizar ese fuego niño porque vas a tener que pelear mucho, va haber momentos agridulces en tu vida de aquí en adelante, pero lo importante es que pelees por lo que crees. Ponte el collar apenas pase.- anonadado respondí -¿Pase qué? ¿Qué haces idiota?, aléjate de ahí, esperaaaa, ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Bainser saltó de la azotea de un edificio de 16 pisos, su cadáver quedo destrozado en la acera.

**Fin cap 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinner **

**Capítulo 4 "Marca" **

En este mundo existen dos tipos de personas; las que te sirven y las que puedes desechar como basura, que no dejan ningún tipo de marca en tu vida, personas a las que puedes olvidar al segundo de conocerlas, otras son como un tatuaje en tu cerebro nunca se van.

Solo vi el cuerpo de Brainser caer en la acera, no lo podía creer, era la primera vez en mi vida que presenciaba el suicidio de una persona, era su vida, pero porque quitársela ante mis ojos, porque ser tan cobarde e imbécil, no espera, no podía juzgarle dado yo siempre he jugado en mi mente en como suicidarme, pero verlo fue demasiado para mí, tanto que vomite y me acosté en el suelo por un momento, mi profeta se había ido, tal vez si era todo un sueño y si bajo las escaleras no encontraría nada. Eso pensé mientras me dirigía a ver lo que quedaba de Bainser, pero me encontré con una muchedumbre.

Mujeres gritando –Ven a ver esto- otra gritaba –Llamen a una ambulancia- jóvenes filmando y diciendo – Esto me va dar más seguidores- Ese momento todo el miedo y desorientación se transformaron en ira, quería matar a todos, no tenía la fuerza para eso, así que hice lo correcto y les dije - Aléjense de él, ¡hijos de putaaaaaaa!, ustedes ni siquiera lo conocían aléjense les digo- entre eso una señora grito -Alguien llame a una ambulancia- pensé maldita idiota antes de maldecir diciendo -Para qué una ambulancia, acaso no ven que ya está muerto, ¡alejense les digo ustedes no lo conocían!- y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Entonces me di cuenta, que yo también no conocía a Bainser, no debería conmoverme tanto su muerte, es un ser humano más, porque debería afectarme la muerte de alguien a quien acabo de conocer, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que todo esto no había sido un sueño, o tal vez soy yo el que está en la acera, que rayos pienso, fueron estas últimas horas y sus últimas palabras suficientes para que pueda darme la atribución de llorar su muerte. En ese momento mi estúpida mente, afectada por tanto golpe, recordó el collar, me aleje de la muchedumbre hacia un lugar donde no pueda ser visto y me lo puse.

La caída fue fulminante de nuevo, pero ya no llegue al mismo mercado donde me trajo Bainser, todo era muy seductor, luces por todas partes, propaganda de religiones por doquier, y en el centro un gran coliseo al estilo romano. Había un gran ajetreo, las personas a mi alrededor hablaban de todo un poco, dinero, viajes, no entendía nada, cuando de pronto lo vi, Una foto Brainser apareció en una enorme pantalla al final de la calle. Entonces me decidí a preguntarle a un hombre de sotana implecable, piel de porcelana y lleno de joyas que se encontraba cerca de mí - Disculpe señor, me podría decir porque tanta conmoción- Este me quedo mirando escaneándome, como buscando algún tumor y me dijo -Que asco, que clase de criatura eres tú. Muestra algo de respeto por este sagrado lugar y siquiera toma una ducha antes de entrar al mercado, debes ser algún esclavo que se escapó**\- **tomó su celular me dio la espalda y siguió refunfuñando al hablar-Soilder como te atreves a dejar que se escapen los esclavos…-. Era hora ya de un descargo físico me alegro haberme encontrado con ese idiota pero justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe tomaron mi brazo y lo interrumpieron diciendo **-**Él no es uno de sus esclavos, él es un trabajador de Truth Soul. Así, con esa cara de imbécil y todo, espero sirva para limpiarle las uñas a Mesu cuando me retire-.

Creo que el cara de imbécil era yo pero el imbécil real se quedó perplejo y respondió-oooooooooo pero si es el invitado de honor Bainser, como estas- me dio tanta felicidad volver a ver Brainser que la ira se fue, mi profeta seguía con una vida, puede parecer una locura pero él era ya sumamente importante para mí.

El imbécil con el que continúo hablando en frente de nosotros- Por fin decidiste morir maldito hereje. Gracias a dios por fin fuiste exorcizado y tenemos un demonio menos caminando sobre la tierra. Jovencito aun estás a tiempo, aléjate de ese engendro de satanás que de seguro ya te quiso alejar de la enseñanza de nuestro señ….**-**Brainser le dio un golpe en toda su cara blanca a ese imbécil.

Moviendo la mano Brainsser dijo -uhhhhhhhhhhhh que delicia, no sabes cuánto espere para hacer esto, bueno si se cuánto, hasta estar muerto, deja de utilizar el nombre de Jesús para tus estúpidas mentiras Gabriel- Dicho esto averigüe el nombre de este imbécil, siempre es bueno saber sus nombres para poder olvidarlos y conocer a quien lanzas a la basura le da un toque de sentimiento al olvido.

Gabriel tomándose el rostro y haciendo un estilo de papaleta como moviendo le cuerpo e intentando ver si le brotaba sangre grito diciendo - Que ascooooooooooooooo, como te atreves a tocarme demonio nunca lo vuelvas hacer- alguien debía darle una lección a ese cretino e iba a ser yo hasta que Brainser intervino diciendo -De hecho Gabriel, no pasaba por aquí por coincidencia, tengo una última petición; quiero un Juicio, ¡EXIJO JUSTICIA¡- yo no entendía nada de hecho me pareció un poco ridículo el grito de Brainser, pero el resto de personas a mi alrededor se lo tomaron muy en serio hasta Gabriel que pregunto-¿Qué acabas de decir?- a lo que Brainser respondió- Lo que escuchaste, ¡EXIJO JUSTICIA!, antes de morir quiero llevarme a uno de los tuyos y despedazarlo con mis propias manos **\- **Gabriel sonrió y dijo -Un demonio como tú que puede tener, que le interese a mi dios, cuando no eres más que un alma olvidada, que lo único que le espera son las brasas del infierno- mi sentimiento de partirle la cara a Gabriel aumentaba cada vez que abría la boca.

En medio de su discusión Brainser me dio una nueva lección diciendo- Tengo una apuesta que no vas rechazar porque yo sé q lo único que quiere tu dios, apuesto medio millón de dólares en el juicio- en eso se resumía todo lo podrido de este mundo sucio dinero.

Todo el mercado se quedó estupefacto, pero el silencio no duro mucho, después de oír medio millón de dólares muchos se volcaron al gran coliseo romano que había visto cuando llegue y solo se oían apuestas por todas partes.

Gabriel abrió los ojos y como todo un gran orador recito-Dios va salvar tu alma, bueno, es un reto directo, creo entonces yo el mismísimo enviado de dios, Gabriel el ángel, te condeno a pagar por tus pecados. Y voy a encargarme yo mismo que espíes tus culpas por Jesucristo nuestro señor- de la nada apareció un sequito detrás de él y grito-Amen- todo fue inmediato ni siquiera me di cuenta de que si peleábamos ahí una muchedumbre hubiera acabado con nosotros.

Brainser no tuvo miedo, de hecho le respondió a Gabriel con un carca y diciéndole -Escuchaste dinero y al segundo, el interés de tu dios hacia a este demonio creció. No crees que mi dinero sea sucio, que esté manchado por el pecado. Ustedes malditos ángeles son la mayor escoria del mercado y antes de que me vaya, voy a llevarte conmigo- yo no aplaudí sus palabras pero quisiera haberlo hecho.

Gabriel muy confiado entre su sequito respondió – Que sea lo que Dios quiera, acepto, ¡EXIJO JUSTICIA!, voy orar mucho por ti Bainser. Para que dios se apiade de tu alma pecadora y ese medio millón de dólares van a servir para construirte una escalera al paraíso alado del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo – entonces el sequito volvió a gritar –Ámen-. Brainser nunca borro la sonrisa de su rostro y muy confiado dijo -Donde está la cámara, deja de fingir. Bueno, ya voy a tenerte besándome los pies y va a ser el momento adecuado para sacarte la máscara, basura cristiana- luego detrás de una muchedumbre nos dirigimos al coliseo romano.

No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, era un simple espectador, por eso pregunte- ¿De qué justicia hablan?- a lo que Brainser respondió- A la única justicia que existe niño, como ya te lo dije, lo único realmente justo es la muerte- luego de sus palabras percibí un olor a sangre y codicia en el aire, mientras me dirigía con Bainser al coliseo romano, al llegar todo era asqueroso parecía sacado de una película de terror había cuerpos putrefactos totalmente despedazados por todas partes, pise un cráneo y lo único que pude hacer es vomitar.

**Fin del Cap 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinner **

**Capítulo 5 "RAN" **

Lo que hace a mamífero un humano, es el raciocinio, nos creemos superiores porque tenemos mayor control sobre nuestros impulsos, aunque a veces esto no sea cierto. Si un león estuviera en frente tuyo y le llegara el impulso, te cazaría y te comería sin dudarlo, pero nosotros, seres con una mayor habilidad cognitiva podemos a las cazar leones, este demuestra el poder de la mente.

Yo no soportaba más, Brainser solo bajo su mirada y dijo- Que no pudiste aguantar hasta el baño- todo era insoportable, con vomito aun en los labios y con lágrimas en los ojos, me quería rendir solo podía pensar "que rayos hago aquí" no entendía nada.

Antes no había nada y ahora estoy en una fosa común de cuerpos putrefactos. – ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿Qué rayos es esto?- Balbucee, Brainser sonrió, me miro y se inclinó hasta donde me abalance a vomitar – Esta es la parte del mercado que lleva la putrefacción, todo esto fue construido con el único fin de satisfacer los deseos banales de la gente que controla el juego de almas.- Tuvo un gesto de amabilidad conmigo y me dio un pañuelo para que me limpiara y luego continuo -Hoy se juega un alma de mucho valor por eso el ajetreo, cada vez que entre un alma con valor debes pelear en este mercado, ya sea batiéndote en juicio o jugar con la mente del que pasa a esta dimensión haciendo que elija tu camino -.

Batirme en juicio, jugar, estas equivocado, no podía soportar un minuto más allí, el olor te penetraba los huesos, era demasiado, levante mi mirada y vi a Brainser inhalar aire y decir- Olor a Justicia- en ese momento dije –Me largo- a lo que Brainser contesto – Esta bien puedes irte cuando quieras, pero no hay vuelta atrás, confórmate con la mentira y baja los brazos dado que la verdad nunca va ser tuya si no vas a pelear por ella-.

Me imaginaba que hubiera sido de mí si no me levantaba este día, seguiría viviendo con mis máscaras, en la conformidad, esperando la verdad todos los días de mi vida, ¡BASTA!, todo está en mi mente, vamos de pie, que clase de imbécil soy, debo seguir no puedo regresar a esa asquerosa vida, debo levantarme. Ya lo logre antes, en el vacío supere el miedo, en la realidad el escapar, ahora tengo que afrontar la putrefacción del mercado, no puedo irme sin saber todo, aun hay cosas por descubrir, así que me levante.

Seguí a Brainser, caminamos por debajo del coliseo, hasta una habitación subterránea, donde estaba una chica preciosa, hermosa podría ser tranquilamente la madre de mis hijos, pechos redonditos, trasero en forma de durazno, mirada penetrante, a también está un muchacho, pero la chica era un sueño no puede ser más perfe…-¡Como te atreves!- dijo la chica y le dio un cachetada a Brainser, con sus dulces manos, Brainser respondió- Yo también te extrañe Mesu, Olvid te ves bien perdiste peso**\- **Olvid padecía de obesidad y Mesu era una escultural mujer por la cual daría mi vida, sus carnosos labios se separaron para decir-Maldito viejo asqueroso, hijo de puta, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, me cambiaste por un imbécil que encontraste en la calle**-**imbécil, calle, me suena familiar.**-** Eres de lo peor, más te vale sobrevivir para que yo pueda asesinarte- Brainser le respondió -Tan linda como siempre, pero ya dejémonos de arrumacos, Olvid prepara mi "RAN" y mi espada- El gordito de la manera mas humilde y con un son de nerviosismos respondió -Si señor, como diga señor, hola Tainyn, perdón se supondría que no supiera eso perdón perdón perdón –.

Espera un segundo como supo mi nombre, nadie se lo dijo, al parecer el gordito ocultaba algo. Mis sospechas se afianzaron cuando Mesu solto un manotazo en la espalda de él y dijo-idiota, se supone que serias prudente, gordo imbécil**\- **y así se fue el deseo y se convirtió en irrespeto, como algo tan bello no puede tener educación, su arrebatos de furia se calmaron cuando Brainser nos pidió hablar al pie de la Arena antes del juicio.

Mientras Bainser se preparaba para el juicio aproveche el tiempo para hablar con Olvid y sacarle información, de la manera más perspicaz

-Olvid no es cierto- le dije tratando de ser familiar como para conocernos

**-**Si mucho gusto Tainyn, rayos lo hice de nuevo- cayo dos veces este muchacho me conocía.

-No te preocupes, ¿qué es Juicio? de la que hablaba Brainser- Le pregunte como para desviar el tema del nombre.

-Es una- se enmudeció por un segundo- Batalla a muerte- Ya lo sospechaba no podía ser de otra manera dado que no se podía perder más que dinero y tu segunda vida en el mercado como dijo Brainser. Pero no temía por Brainser tenía la seguridad que podía salir de ahí victorioso.

Después Olvid se volvió a quedar callado yo intente seguir con la conversación preguntando, ¿que es la RAN? y fue la pregunta indicada.

Olvid me explico de manera muy técnica con circuitos, cálculos, neurología y demás ciencias que manejaba, como podía una simple conexión de neuronas aumentar tus capacidades físicas y extracorpóreas, por eso el nombre RAN, venia de las siglas red de aumento neuronal siendo este el instrumento vital para los juicios, no paraba de hablar de cosas técnicas, así que encontré la oportunidad e inserte la pregunta- ¿Porque sabias mi nombre? – Y cuando estaba a punto de responderme apareció Mesu.

-Gordo imprudente cierra tu hocico, que rayos voy a hacer contigo-Le dijo Mesu a Olvid y después clavo su mirada en mí y me dio mi tajada -Mira mocoso es mejor que no sigas haciendo preguntas estúpidas porque o si no voy a tener que arrancarte la lengua y te prometo que lo voy a disfrutar- trate de calmarme lo más que pude de hecho mi respuesta fue muy civilizada- Quien te crees, maldita hiena salvaje, solo levantas la voz y crees que puede tratar a la gente como quieras, discúlpame (educación ante todo) pero ni siquiera te conozco y ya estas hablando de cercenarme, creo que deberías aprender a comportarte y dejar esa actitud de camionero és regresaron los ataques de violencia

-Ahora si me colmaste la paciencia mocoso – Mesu me agarro del cuello dispuesta a golpearme, yo lo único que podía hacer es verla con asco cuando se escuchó - Baja a tu aprendiz Mesu- era Brainser, que llevaba una armadura de samurái antigua, con una katana que solo con verla te cortaba los ojos, pero lo que más me corto fueron sus palabras, como que esa bruja iba a ser mi maestra- ya te dije antes yo no voy a ser niñera de nadie- dijo Mesu

Brainser respondió - Vas a necesitar ayuda mi querida aprendiz, bueno es hora no me queda más que despedirme, Olvid debes hacer dieta por favor y seguir entrenando ese gran cerebro que tienes estoy seguro que algún día la RAIN va estar lista, Mesu por favor cuida de estos dos-Mesu replico- yo no voy a cuidar a nadie me largo- Mesu nos dio las espaldas y se largó.

Brainser me miro finalmente a mí y me dijo – No puedes pedir mejor maestra que ella, te lo digo porque yo misma la entrene, soporta un poco lo golpes –soltó una carcajada y continuo -, Tainyn , es la segunda vez que te llamo por tu nombre, quiero que te esfuerces mucho y que no te des por vencido te espera un largo camino, trata de disfrutarlo al máximo, y ven- me acerque a Brainser y me dio un abrazo como nunca nadie me lo había dado en mi vida y me susurro- cuídate mucho, no confíes en nadie y no botes mi pañuelo-.

Me quede con sentimiento del abrazo mientras veía colocarse a Brainser un antiguo casco samurái, pero en su interior había miles de circuitos que parecían más de ciencia ficción, una aguja se clavó directo en la parte superior de la espina dorsal de Brainser, Olvid encendió una computadora y dijo-Esta todo en su lugar señor. Por favor regrese con nosotros-

Bainser volvió a sonreírle a Olvid tomo la espada por el mango y al darnos la espalda su aura cambio completamente, ese era la caminata de alguien dispuesto a perder la vida por lo que cree. La gente lo ovaciono, desenvaino su espada y de un solo golpe cientos de huesos comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, parecía magia, pero eso se quedó corto cuando se vio una luz bajar del cielo y unas enormes alas blancas que ensombreció el coliseo,

\- Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados hereje, es hora de que sientas la ira de dios- Era Gabriel haciendo su entrada triunfal a la arena. Recordé el pañuelo y lo busque en mi bolsillo, este decía "busca al traidor".

La batalla épica a muerte entre los cristianos y Soul Truth empezaba.

**Fin Cap 5 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sinner **

**Capítulo 6 **

"**Guerrero" **

Un luchador pelea porque le gusta hacerlo, pero un guerrero pelea porque debe hacerlo.  
Muchas veces las peleas pierden sentido si eres un luchador, pero es todo lo contrario cuando eres un guerrero, la pelea es lo que te define y más cuando tu vida depende de ello.

De la nada Gabriel lanzo su primera flecha, fue como un rayo fulminante que fue directo a la integridad de Brainser, Olvid grito en ese momento, pero solo miraba un computador, que daba el estado del cuerpo de Brainser, pero no podía ver la pelea sufría mucho.

Cuando vi a Brainser caer no lo podía creer, tan fuertes son los cristianos en este mundo, solo basto un simple tiro, yo pensé que estaba muerto. Gabriel estaba vana gloriándose de su éxito descendió a ver el cuerpo de Brainser y mientras lo levantaba dijo:

**\- **Así de rápido caen los pecadores, soul truth va a caer de la misma manera, es hora que vean la verdad, que se pongan de rodillas y le imploren perdón a dios-

Levantó el cuerpo de Bainser, quien al segundo de oír dios abrió los ojos, estaban llenos de sangre y sus pupilas brillaban intensamente, tomó a Gabriel por los hombros y le dio un cabezazo, que le rompió la nariz, desenvaino su espalda y dijo:

-Si todas las mentiras que escupes tuvieran sentido me quedaría rendido, pero no puedo soportar todas las estupideces que dices-

Brainser corto la flecha que tenía atravesada en el hombro y continuó diciendo:

-Es hora de pisotear tu maldita mascara, y hacer que pidas ayuda a tu falso dios-.

Se notaba el dolor en la cara de Brainser, por lo que le pregunte a Olvid que pasaba, él me dijo que la RAN tenía efectos secundarios, como el derrame de los ojos de Braniser y dependiendo de capacidad mental podía hasta matarte, pero el estaba de pie, ahí con la mirada en su objetivo como si no importara nada más, mientras Gabriel se levantó gritando:

\- ¡MI NARIIIIIIIIZ!, ¡HIJO DE PUTA! , como te atreves maldito hereje, ¡DIOS! dame fuerza para castigar a este maldito pecador, dale fuerza a mi espada y mi escudo para poder terminar con…-Brainser lo interrumpió los rezos, apareció por detrás de Gabriel y le cortó una ala diciendo:

–Así te voy a tener, con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, y no con tu dios. Mucho bla bla bla, vas a pelear o que-

En ese momento se notó que se trataba de un accesorio, los ángeles no existían eran solo utilería y Gabriel le respondió lleno de ira:

-Yo siempre estoy con mi dios, ya sea aquí o en el cielo- se puso de pie tomo una espada y un escudo, con estilo romano y de la nada una lluvia de huesos cayó sobre él.

Era el poder telequinetico de la RAN y entre la lluvia de huesos Brainser apareció, quiso acertar un golpe asesino a Gabriel, pero él se cubrió utilizando su escudo, el metal chillaba como nunca lo había oído, Gabriel también lanzo su ataque, dejando chocar su espada contra la katana de Bainser, era increíble, Bainser parecía que flotaba en el aire y lanzaba golpeas a una velocidad asombrosa, mientras tanto Gabriel era inamovible como si tuviera una fuerza sobre humana.

Brainser como un acto de magia unió una serie de huesos y formó una gran masa sólida, pego un grito como si el mismo levantara todo ese peso, formo un meteorito que dejo caer sobre Gabriel quien se protegió con su escudo mientras decía:

-Deja descansar a los muertos junto a Dios-Brainser respondió:

**-** Tú sabes mejor que nadie que asesinarte hubiera sido el último deseo de estos caídos-

Brainser salto sobre la masa que tomó más fuerza y aplastó a Gabriel, el estadio exploto de la emoción, Brainser se acercó a donde pensó había caído Gabriel pero no estaba y de la nada, saliendo de entre un pila de cuerpos putrefactos, salto impulsándose con su única ala que le quedaba y le acertó un golpe mortal.

-Nunca te descuides de un cristiano, el poder de dios llega a todas partes- le dijo Gabriel a un Brainser no paraba de sangrar.

Olvid miro su pantalla y dijo:

-El señor está perdiendo mucha sangre, es un corte muy profundo, debe apresurarse y ganar la pelea para que pueda salir de la arena. Aquí la única forma de justicia es esta, la muerte absoluta, solo uno puede salir de la arena, solo un vencedor, solo uno vive, no importa quien tenga la razón, si mueres te quedas para siempre en la arena y nadie puede sacar tu cuerpo. Es la justicia divina que desde tiempos inmemoriales ha funcionado en el mercado-

Sonaba espeluznante, pero en realidad así es la justicia, siempre con dos perspectivas del acusado y el acusador, nunca se sabe la verdad en el mundo real y siempre es corruptible.

Brainser no podía más, sus heridas lo estaban matando de a poco, pero aún seguía de pie, se limpió un poco la sangre del pecho y dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro:

**-** Eres bueno Gabriel, me descuido por un momento y al segundo estoy herido, así funciona la filosofía cristiana, pero jamás me veraz rendido, ¡VEN!, ¡COMO HOMBRE!, con las manos vamos a terminar esto-.

Brainser soltó su katana y se sacó su casco con una furia sin igual, Olvid se desesperó y comenzó a gritar:

– ¡No Señor!...-

Gabriel vio eso y como un gran cobarde se lanzó al ataque con su espada, pero Brainser fue ágil, lo esquivó y de una sola patada lo desarmo, siguió acertándole golpes contra su escudo hasta desgarrarse los puños, Gabriel era solo una rata asustada, llego el momento que ya no soportó más y soltó su escudo, quedando a la merced de Brainser y comenzó a implorar:

\- tranquilo, tranquilo, tú no eres capaz de atacar a alguien en esta posición, déjame levantarme por amor a dios-

Brainser retrocedió y se puso en guardia, mientras Gabriel tomó un hueso, lo pulverizó en su mano y lanzó el polvo a los ojos de Bainser, se levantó y le clavó una flecha justo en el centro del pecho. Vi a Bainser inmóvil, mientras la vida se le escapaba, sus ojos se apagaron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y escupiendo sangre dijo:

\- He visto a mucha gente esclavizada en tus manos, gente que sufre, gente que por ignorancia cayó en tus garras. Malditos cristianos los odio por vender una mentira a la gente desesperada, pues ahora tu ignorancia te va a matar, ahora tú has caído en mis garras-

Brainser tomo a Gabriel de los brazos, mientras el hacia lo posible para soltarse. Olvid comenzó a llorar y a gritar:

-¡NO LO HAGA SEÑOR, NO PUEDO VER ESTO!-

Yo no comprendía nada hasta que Brainser se rio y dijo**\- **

-Esto duele, pero mi muerte ya estaba asegurada desde que acertaste ese último golpe, pero como te dije al principio, yo no me voy a ir solo, te voy a llevar conmigo Gabriel-

Un Gabriel desesperado y retorciéndose como pez fuera del agua dijo:

\- suéltame asqueroso hereje, SUELTAME TE DIGO, DIOS AYUDAME POR FAVOR, DIOOOOOOOOOOOS- Brainser respondió

-Es hora de partir, pero estoy seguro que dejo a soul truth en buenas manos, esto es lo que soy y esto es lo que somos, no nos importa si te ofende a ti o a tu inútil Dios-

Brainser se dio la vuelta a vernos a Olvid y a mí, nos sonrió, aplastó un botón en el traje de samurái, lo que siguió fue una gran explosión que dejo solo fuego y sangre por toda la arena.

**Fin del cap. 6 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinner **

**Capítulo 7 "última voluntad"**

Tu última voluntad es el recurso final para ser recordado por los vivos, pero a la final, la marca que dejamos después de nuestra muerte, va a ser los recuerdos en las personas de los que nos rodeamos, ya sean buenos o malos recuerdos, las huellas que dejamos en la arena y que no pueden ser borradas por el mar va ser nuestro legado.

La explosión fue espeluznante, la lluvia de sangre apagó un poco el fuego que se formó, y al momento se pudo oír unos gritos desesperados:

– ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡AYUDENME! POR AMOR A DIOS, ¡AYUDENME! PADRE MATAME POR FAVOR- Era Gabriel, tenía medio cuerpo destrozado y la ala que le quedaba estaba totalmente calcinada, sus gritos de dolor eran espantosos, literalmente él prefería la muerte. Pronto los hombres que lo acompañaban se pararon a las puertas de la arena a esperar que arrastrándose saliera de allí, ello sacaron a Gabriel del coliseo, quien ya había perdido la conciencia por el dolor.

De Brainser no quedó ningún rastro, fue el fin de quien me mostro la verdad, y me dejó un legado que estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Olvid estaba desecho, no encontraba resignación, solo repetía

\- Mi señor porqué lo hizo, es mi culpa, por colocar esa bomba que me pidió, porqué, porqué-

Yo le ayudé a salir de la arena y como un fantasma de la nada vi a Mesu, solo vi caer una lágrima por su mejilla, estaba solo parada ahí, fuera de la arena donde abandonó a su amigo y a su mentor, preferí solo evitarla y pasarla de largo pero cuando pase por su lado me dijo:

-Suelta a Olvid, tu gordo vienes conmigo, hay mucho trabajo que hacer-tomo a Olvid por un brazo y él le respondió:

**-**Pero Mesu el señor está muerto y Tainyn- inverosímil contesto:

**-**Qué pasa con él, está maldita basura no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-. Yo no soporte más los insultos de esa bestia y respondí:

-Deja de insultarme maldita bruja no vaya ser que pierda la paciencia.-

Ella se burló de mi amenaza y riéndose me dijo:

-Sabes mejor que nadie que no tienes los pantalones, además te destrozaríaen un segundo. Es más te voy a partir la cara en este momento.- Esa maldita bruja se acercó a mí con una mirada asesina, estaba listo para golpear a una mujer ya no me importaba el género debía pelear, para su suerte o no sé si la mía Olvid se puso en medio y la detuvo diciéndole:

**-**Disculpa Mesu pero no te puedo permitir que hagas eso, Brainser fue como un padre para mí, no puedo dejar que toques a Tainyn o acaso ya te olvidaste todo lo que hizo por nosotros-

Mesu se paralizo y con una voz quebrantada dijo:

-Si lo sé, pero debemos seguir adelante, Brainser fue como un pa... un gran mentor pero ya no está y es todo culpa de esos malditos cristianos, por eso Olvid debemos estar más unidos que nunca, así que ven conmigo.-

Olvid se puso de mi parte, ese gordito me amaba sin siquiera conocerme y dijo:

-No voy a ninguna parte sin Tainyn- En mi vida nunca me habían elegido o puesto como condición me sentí bien por un segundo. Pero Mesu me recordó la realidad y me desprecio una vez más diciendo:

-Sabes qué, muy bien, me voy sola tu quédate con esa basura de remplazo, yo puedo mantener viva esta rama de soul truth sin ayuda de nadie. O mejor no, sabes que gordo, tu vienes conmigo, así tenga que arrastrarte- Mesu tomo violentamente el brazo de Olvid, y a mí no me quedó más remedio que actuar, pero cuando quise hacer que Mesu suelte el brazo de Olvid sentí su fuerza descomunal y de un solo empujón me lanzó al piso.

Olvid se quejaba del dolor yo no podía rendirme, me volví a levantar y trate con todas mis fuerzas de que Mesu soltara a Olvid, pero no importaba cuantas veces me levantara la historia siempre era la misma, bese tantas veces el suelo que no puedo dar un número, hasta que Olvid dijo:

-Mesu él sabe que no te puede derrotar y mira cuantas veces se ha puesto de pie, es todo lo que dijo Bainser, está en su sangre, por favor Mesu- esa gorila con forma de mujer finalmente soltó a Olvid y retorciendo los ojos dijo:

**-**Mierda, tiene esa maldita mirada, pero no puedo Olvid, no estoy lista para ser maestra todavía, no quiero defraudarlo, no creo que pueda-

Mesu se arodillo frente a un Olvid, al cual le colgaba el brazo, pero igual el gordito con una actitud reconfortante y sin guardar resentimiento, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, se puso a su lado y abrazándola con un brazo le dijo:

-Tú eres la persona más fuerte en toda soul truth, no hay nadie mejor que tú y Brainser te eligió, de la misma manera que eligió a Tainyn, a pesar de sus antepasados, sabes que ha pasado por mucho y sigue aquí, debemos cumplir lo que nos pidió nuestro Padre- Mesu me miro con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos y lo comprendí. Brainser en un solo día se había vuelto un profeta para mí, no podía imaginar ni siquiera que significaba su perdida para Mesu y Olvid, que huella dejo en ellos y que es lo que acaban de perder, un padre como dice Olvid o mentor como dice Mesu, yo nunca tuve padres ni mentores así que no podía comprenderlos pero si respetarlos.

Mesu desaguaba su dolor con ira y Olvid estaba ahogado en melancolía y tristeza, Por lo que por fin Mesu me dijo:

-Ese desgraciado como se pudo morir justo ahora, Mierda. Una semana con entrenamiento intensivo y me vas a tener que decir ama**, ** y nunca más vuelvas a tocarme me escuchaste**\- **Bruja asquerosa, quien va a querer tocarte, pero debía respetarla ella va a ser mi ama, no podía hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza hasta que tenga el poder suficiente para levantarme y sobrepasarla, por lo que asentí. Luego ya de pie Mesu dijo:

**-**Ahora tu gordo vienes conmigo, tenemos que hacer los preparativos y completar los trabajos que quedaron pendientes, tu basura regresa a la realidad y luego de dos días preparate para vivir un infierno, si te acobardas lo entendería, hasta sería muy inteligente de tu parte, porque vas a ser mi esclavo, piénsalo muy bien escoria-Yo le respondí **-**Como diga ama-.

Maldita bruja miserable, yo no soy esclavo de nadie, pero era una buena idea regresar, debía asimilar todo lo que mi cerebro había procesado. Me retire el collar y como si nada estaba nuevamente en la ciudad justo en el lugar donde falleció Brainser en la realidad. El lugar donde había caído estaba cercado por cintas policiacas y la gente que vi alrededor decían que se trataba de un suicidio, pero no era eso, Brainser dio su vida por lo que creía para pelear una última batalla contra las mentiras que rodean este mundo.

Muy cansado llegue a mi departamento y me tumbe en el sofá.

Capítulo 7.1

**-**Niño, me viste morir, fue espectacular no es cierto, lástima que no pude acabar con ese miserable de Gabriel pero bueno, que se puede hacer, quedo lindo para una foto. Niño, debes buscar al traidor, debes salvar a soul truth, está en tus genes-

**-**Que genes, de que hablas, necesito la verdad-

**-**La verdad es que tú eres-

AAAAAAAAaaaa, maldita sea, fue un sueño. Pero de que hablaba Brainser, es verdad, lo escuche de Olvid, hablo de dónde vengo de antepasados, debo descubrir la verdad, pero dentro de dos días. Rayos debo ir a la universidad, maldita realidad, estoy aquí nuevamente.

Fin cap 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 "Realidad"

Las perspectivas de la realidad pueden crear felicidad o tristeza, los sentimientos positivos o negativos que generamos nos dan la percepción de la misma, pero tanto la felicidad como la tristeza no pueden existir sin la otra pero depende de cada persona cual quiere percibir más. Yo vivía en la oscuridad en donde solo existía desesperación, ese era mi universo, estaba atrapado en una realidad en la que anhelaba morir, hasta el día que Brainser me devolvió el sentido a mi vida.

Rumbo a la universidad, tuve un sentimiento muy extraño, veía a la gente que vivían en la ignorancia y mi ego se inflaba porque yo sabía la verdad, yo ya no llevaba la venda en los ojos, esto es lo que siempre quise, una vida fuera de lo normal fuera de la maldita realidad. Y mientras caminaba sonriendo de la nada escuche un grito

-¡Tainyn!, espérame, ¿hoy no vamos a tomar el autobus juntos?-

"Te amo Nahilee, siempre te he amado, desde el momento que te conocí, debemos estar juntos y ser felices a pesar de todo obstáculo que se nos presente", eso es lo que debí haberle dicho a la única mujer que me ha tratado con decencia en la realidad, la única que me levanta el ánimo y me hace querer seguir de pie, ella y solo ella me da una razón para seguir peleando; ella es hermosa físicamente también la describiría como un sueño del cual no te quieres levantar, cabello claro, piel blanca y tersa, tiene una mirada y sonrisa sanadora que con solo verlas se te olvidan tus problemas, es el equivalente a un destello de estrellas, debo decírselo, pero lo que en realidad dije fue:

\- Eeeeeeeeeee-.

Eso era enserio solo una letra, no podía ordenar las palabras de nuevo, es un sentimiento muy parecido al miedo absoluto, es extraño el miedo absoluto es muy parecido al amor, alguien que lo haya conocido ambos lo podría afirmar, respire me calme y ordene las palabras, tal como lo aprendí, para decir:

-Buenas Tardes Nahilee, eeeeeee, como estas, si estaba distraído discúlpame, bonito día no es cierto-

**-**Cuántas veces te he dicho que te olvides del esas formalidades conmigo, por algo nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños, y también te ha regresado el tic de disculparte por todo, relájate, ya nos faltan solo dos días para estar juntos, tratemos de pasarlo de lo mejor, vamos ya está aquí el autobús subamos juntos-

-eeeeeee, Si**-**

Es verdad Nahilee se va a estudiar en la ciudad capital, yo no tenía ningún plan, solo seguir trabajando, sobrevivir, y luego la paz de la muerte. Pero el plan cambio, la prioridad ahora era mi futuro en la verdad, debería decirle lo que siento a Nahilee, lo que realmente siento, en estos dos días antes que se vaya, ahora estábamos sentados en el autobús solos es un buen momento. Debo hacerlo debe…

**-**Deberías venir con nosotros a la capital, estudiar, seguir preparándote, tienes buenas notas, no sé porque no intentaste entrar a la especialidad-

Debería ir contigo del infierno y de regreso, porque realmente te amo, ¿Por qué?, no se lo puedo decir que clase de maldición cargo, no puedo hablar con mi verdadero amor, di algo responde por lo menos:

**-**eeee, mis notas no son muy buenas como las de ustedes, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí-.

Su voz de nuevo me ilumino diciendo:

-Cómono voy a preocuparme por uno de mis mejores amigos-.

No me merecía tal cosa como ser llamado el mejor de nadie, pero estaba muy agradecido de sus palabras.

**-**eeeee, gracias-

Nahilee me deleito con su hermosa risa y me dijo:

-No tienes por qué agradecerme,te noto feliz Tainyn, que sucedió, tal vez conociste a una chica-

A Mesu, que va a ser mi dueña y me va hacer pasar un infierno, perdiendo mi honor y dignidad bajo su tutela, pero no le puedo contar la verdad a Nahilee, aún no pero no abra secretos entre nosotros cuando sepa toda la verdad, por lo que lamentablemente le tuve que mentir al amor de mi vida:

**-**No, para nada-

Continuo el interrogatorio de Nahilee, me conocía muy bien no podía ocultarle nada:

**-**Ya se, tal vez conseguiste un nuevo trabajo, ¿dónde vas a trabajar ahora?, o te ascendieron en la empresa.-

Que voy ser ascendido en esa maldita oficina, donde solo soy un miserable repartidador, al cual todos pisotean, pero si tengo un nuevo trabajo voy a salvar almas para Soul Truth. Pero debía mantener mis mentiras diciendo:

**-**No, estoy tranquilo como repartidor-

Nahilee me miro fijamente, yo aguante para no derretirme y rendirme a sus pies, luego me dijo:

-Me ocultas algo, lo sé, y tú sabes que puedo averiguar que es, mejor ahórrame el trabajo y cuéntame todo-

Por donde empiezo primero que todo, te amo, odio mi vida, pero conocí a un vagabundo llamado Bainser que me llevo al mercado, me mostro la verdad de la vida después de la muerte, ahora voy a ser entrenado por una infeliz bruja, sin estribos llamada Mesu, a la cual le ayuda un gordo bonachón que se llama Olvid, el cual sabe algo de mis genes, vi morir a Bainser, que más, si dije que te amo. Cállate y miente:

-No te oculto nada, mira ya es nuestra parada-

**-**Por hoy, te salvó la campana-

Entramos juntos al instituto, estaba cediendo ante los encantos de Nahilee, no sabía si podía o no contarle a alguien sobre el mercado, pero era mejor no arruinarle la mentira en la que vivía Nahilee, tal como lo hice de niños debía protegerla, si ella era feliz con una mentira, no podía darle problemas, puede ser que no lo entienda o no soportaría el golpe, es preciosa mira sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de caminar.

**-**Te traigo un balde para la baba-

**-**Que, como, donde, Rayos Moizesu no me asustes, lárgate de aquí-

Ese maldito idiota no hace más que avergonzarme, pero aun así es un idiota en quien confió, mi único amigo, al único que admiro, desde que éramos niños, él ha tenido todo; buenos padres, dinero, chicas, un futuro, al contrario de mí, que desde pequeño he sido aplastado utilizado y mi infancia fue la peor de todas, mi pasado me marco, el presente me volvió a la vida y el futuro solo lo puedo escribir yo, con un nuevo comienzo desde la verdad y todo lo que paso en el orfanato quedará atrás.

-Buenos días Tainyn, estoy bien, con una jaqueca leve pero bien, gracias por preguntar- Dijo Moizesu en tono sarcástico.

**-**Déjate de estupideces siquiera este último día.- Le respondí

**-**Me parece un trato justo, yo dejo las estupideces, si tú te le declaras a Nahilee, es el último día de escuela, mañana es la graduación, ten huevos de vez en cuando. – ese maldito animal no se da cuenta que le puede oír, así que le tape la boca y el me respondió con un:

**-**De hecho, holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ Nahilee, linda ¿cómo estás?- Grito el imbécil.

Estas son las dos personas a las que deseo proteger en la realidad y que hicieron mi vida algo llevadera. Después de todo lo que pase, mierda todos los recuerdos de mi infancia regresan como si fueran una huella imborrable en mi ser. ¿Por qué pensé en el pasado?

Fin cap 8

Capítulo 9 infancia


	9. Chapter 9

**Sinner **

**Cap 9 "Infancia"**

Muchas personas hablan de su infancia con mucha alegría y nostalgia, como queriendo regresar a esa época, la mía fue muy diferente, el primer recuerdo que tengo de esa época es de la lluvia cayendo sobre mi rostro, mientras trato de entender que es la "la soledad".

Una mujer que dé cual no recuerdo su nombre decía

\- Ese no es mi hijo, porqué debemos seguir manteniéndolo.-

Mientras que un hombre sin rostro intentaba persuadirla de que piense algo diferente

-Pero es tu sobrino, como vas a abandonarlo así, es la única familia él tienen, no puedes echarlo a la basura simplemente, no es lo que lo que nuestro señor Jesucristo haría-

El hombre parecía una buena persona no sé por qué no puedo ver su rostro, continuaron discutiendo.

La mujer decía:

-No tenemos ninguna responsabilidad y no podemos darnos el lujo de mantenerlo a él y a nuestro hijo que viene en camino, es duro pero prefiero a mi hijo-

-Yo no quiero problemas, pero lo digo enserio podemos mantener a los dos, tal vez tú puedas conseguir un trabajo o algo.-

-Cómo crees que voy a trabajar en este estado, además el me recuerda a mi hermana y la odiaba, siempre se creyó mejor que yo, la santa Kaigo, porque debería cuidar a su fruto prohibido. Imposible Tainyn debe irse.-

Rayos yo era el desecho, oí impávido, como mis tíos peleaban por mi futuro, en ese momento perdí todo rasgo de inocencia de mi ser, a los 10 años de edad. Lo único que pude hacer es salir corriendo de esa casa a la cual jamás pertenecí, la lluvia limpiaba mis lágrimas, el frio me hacía sentir que todavía estaba vivo, los truenos no me dejaban oír mis pensamientos hasta cuando lo comprendí, solo me tenía a mí, para enfrentarme al resto del mundo.

Regrese empapado a esa casa, poniéndome por primera vez una máscara, oyendo las estupideces que decía mi tío sin rostro como queriendo darme excusas de porque me iban a abandonar, lo único que hice fue sonreírle y decir:

\- Está bien-

No se merecían nada de mí, eso a lo que la sociedad llaman "familia", me dio la espalda y abandono a un niño al que estaban llamados a proteger.

Al siguiente día empaque mi ropa y mi tío con lágrimas en los ojos me llevo al único orfanato católico en toda mi ciudad, en el cual me recibió una monja anciana que parecía agradable y tierna, a primera vista, me recibió diciendo:

-O que linda criaturita, ahora vas estar bajo el cuidado de dios, él va ser tu nuevo padre y nuestra congregación de la Santa madre de auxilio vamos a ser como tus nuevas madres-dijo mientras me sonreía y me acariciaba la cabeza, después pregunto:

**-**¿Es bautizado en la fe de dios este niño?-

Mi tío le respondió:

**-**No hermana, ¿Hay algún problema?**-**

Después de eso me pareció ver que la monja se limpió la mano en su túnica y dijo:

**-**No se preocupe nosotros podemos encargarnos de él, está en las manos de las enviadas del señor ahora-

Solo esperó que mi tío se fuera para darme mi primera azotada, casi me desgarro la espalda, según ella debía pagar todos mis pecados incluyendo el original, era mi bienvenida al infierno.

No podía tener amigos dentro de esa maldita institución, la mayoría de niños me repudiaban por que oyeron que no era bautizado, me apodaron "el pecador ", todos me odiaban dentro de esas paredes, pero había una excepción. A lo lejos escuche por primera vez el cantar de un ángel:

\- Hola niño nuevo quieres ser mi amigo, podemos jugar gameboy. Me lo robe de un niño rico la otra vez en la iglesia, pero no se lo digas a nadie, soy una pecadora igual que tú.-

**-**Hola, eeeeee perdón, no creo que quieras que te vean conmigo, te van a molestar los demás – Le respondí.

**-**Qué cosas dices, claro, vamos a ser amigos mi nombre Nahilee.-

Ese día mi cielo se volvió a iluminar, gracias a una ladrona, a una pecadora como yo. Todos los días junto a ella fueron llevaderos, a pesar de que nos hacían trabajar como esclavos dentro del orfanato, hacíamos rosarios que vendíamos los domingos en misa, además teníamos que cumplir cuotas todos los días y si no los cumplías eras azotado.

Un domingo después de misa era el turno de Nahilee y de mí de vender los rosarios. Estábamos ahí con nuestra cara de muertos de hambre, ya que las monjas no nos daban de comer desde el sábado, para que diéramos literalmente pena y un niño se nos acercó y le dijo a Nahilee:

-No tenías que robarme el gameboy, pude habértelo regalado.-

Él era todo lo contrario a nosotros, estaba bien vestido; corbata, pantalón de tela y unos zapatos de charol que brillaban. Nahilee le respondio:

\- Quería terminar el nivel niño rico, la última vez las hermanas no me dejaron terminar de jugar con tu videojuego y me quedo la intriga de que va pasar, por eso lo tome, por favor perdóname no me lo iba quedar, aquí esta, te lo devuelvo.-

**\- **Quédatelo ya me compararon otro, así podemos jugar los dos y ayudarnos, vez me puedes llamar cuando quieras jugar mi número estas atrás del Gameboy. Además deja eso de niño rico dime Moizesu. Y tu amigo ¿cómo te llamas?- Yo me quede atónito nunca nadie de la iglesia fuera de Nahilee me había preguntado mi nombre. Como siempre cuando estoy nervioso dije:

**-** eeeeeeeeee; mi nombre es eeeeeeee- esa letra me va acompañar hasta el final de mis días.

-Bueno mucho gusto e- Me dijo Moizesu.

Nahilee intercedió por mii:

-No se llama e, es mi amigo Tainyn, es tímido-

**-**Eso se oye mejor, mucho gusto Tainyn, espero que seamos amigos, bueno, no me puedo quedar a jugar hoy, mis padres están apurados nos vemos el siguiente domingo adiós.-

Mi primera impresión fue que era un niño pretencioso, pero ese fue el día en que conocí a mi único amigo, pero también fue el día de la paliza de mi vida, cuando regresamos al convento un hijo de dios, un miserable, un maldito niño nos había espiado y escucho nuestra conversación con Moizesu, una monja nos tomó por los cabellos, nos arrastró al patio, nos hecho agua fría, tomo el gameboy lo rompió frente a nuestros ojos, tomo un látigo mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Pecadores!, no tienen perdón de dios, van a ir directo a quemarse en las brasas del infierno, deben estar poseídos por el demonio, yo voy a ser quien expulse esos demonios de su alma, padre nuestro que estas en el cielo…**\- **Nos Flagelo a la vista y paciencia de todo el orfanato.

Yo abrace a Nahilee tratando de recibir todo el daño, aun así terminamos hecho pedazos, fuimos a nuestros catres sin podernos mover, Nahilee lloraba desconsolada, lo único que le pude decir antes de desmayarme fue:

–Ellas predican la palabra de dios y creen que así llegaran al cielo, yo prefiero ser un pecador y llegar al infierno, que ser como ellas- me parece a ver visto a Nahilee sonreír antes de que quedara totalmente inconsciente.

Llevaron Nahilee al hospital día siguiente, detectaron una hemorragia interna y tenían que intervenir quirúrgicamente, las monjas alegaron demencia sobre lo que le había pasado y mintieron que se había caído juagando, además al parecer dios no tenía dinero para la operación. Yo me entere de eso por la peor persona posible, me levante de mi coma y no vi a Nahilee, me auste y la salía buscar por el patio donde ese maldito miserable que nos delato se atrevió a decir:

\- Tú y esa Ramera ladrona de tu amiga Nahilee van a pagar todos sus pecados en el infierno, ahora está en hospital y ya saco boleto-

Algo se apodero de mi ese momento, el miedo la ira y el hecho que yo no podía permitir que se refiriera a Nahilee de esa manera tan vil me hizo que le de tal paliza que descargue todo el odio que le tenía a esa maldita institución, mi cuerpo entero estaba entumido pero mis puños no paraban de golpear, hasta que un niño dijo:

-Suéltalo, lo vas matar, ya es suficiente con la niña que está en hospital estatal-

La impotencia se apodero, lo deje en el suelo. No sabía que hacer por Nahilee, sabía que las monjas le iban a dejar morir y recordé el gameboy de Moizesu, entre los restos que estaban el patio logre encontrar la etiqueta que tenía su número, desesperado fui a la oficina de las monjas para llamarle, la oficina estaba llena de lujos, pero no me importo nada solo el maldito teléfono, llame a Moizesu y le conté lo que había pasado, finalmente le dije:

-Por favor protege a Nahilee es la única amiga que tengo.-

El me respondió:

-No tienes dos amigos, yo me encargo-

El papá de Moizesu resulto ser doctor y salvo la vida de Nahilee completamente gratis, luego de su recuperación regreso a el orfanato y yo llore de alegría al volverla a ver.

Paso el tiempo; mi amistad con Nahilee y Moizesu se fortaleció, pero como se esperaba Nahilee creció para ser una joven hermosa a la cual adoptaron a los 13 años, yo pensé que nunca más la volvería a ver, pase unos meses infernales sin su compañía, pero un domingo que estaba junto con Moizesu , la vi llegar nuevamente, estaba preciosa, ya no vestía los harapos que nos hacían poner en el orfanato si no que llevaba un vestido de flores hermoso, se acercó a nosotros, nos abrazó, nos contó como su vida había cambiado. Yo también estaba muy feliz porque ella estaba feliz y me di cuenta que la amaba, al momento de despedirnos me abrazo tomo mi mano y me dio un gameboy diciendo:

–Los pecadores también podemos ser felices-me dio mi primer beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Pasaron 4 años más y tuve la edad suficiente para salir del orfanato, gracias a Moizesu pude conseguir un trabajo como repartidor dentro de la empresa de un amigo de su padre, donde no me trataban muy bien, era completamente explotado, pero todo valió la pena, pude tomar mis estudios superiores con mis dos amigos hasta que llego el día final donde me iba a alejar de ellos.

Los vi ahí, orgullosos de sí mismos, junto con sus familias y yo no podía dañarles el momento, Moizesu organizó una fiesta así que no se despidió muy melancólicamente pensando que asistiría.

Mientras que Nahilee me dijo:

-¡Tainyyyyyyyyn! lo logramos, siempre supe que lo lograríamos, te voy a extrañar demasiado mi buen amigo - En eso salto para abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos continúo diciendo:

**-**No puedo creer por todo lo que hemos pasado y finalmente estamos aquí, no sé si darle las gracias a dios pero si sé que te debo dar la gracias a ti por estar siempre a mi lado.-

Yo le respondí:

**-**No Nahilee no le des gracias a él, porque como tú alguna vez me dijiste, los pecadores también podemos ser felices y si dependiera de él no sería así, Nahilee te he querido decir algo hace mucho tiempo atrás.-

**-**De que se trata Tainyn, puedes decirme lo que sea-

Dile maldita sea dilo, dile que la amas que no puedes concebir una vida sin ella, por favor solo escupe esas palabras, es ahora o no es nunca

**-**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yo eeeeeeee… te eeeeee. Quiero agradecer el gameboy que alguna vez me diste-Soy un maldito tímido y merezco morir solo. Nahilee solo me respondió:

-aaaaaaa no te preocupes, bueno mis padres me están esperando pero nos vemos en la fiesta de Moizesu- me abrazo y me dio un último beso en la mejilla que me derritió.

Así, después de dejar mi realidad atrás, llegue a mi cuarto decidido a ser alguien, a tomar un nuevo camino, un camino verdadero en Soul Truth, me puse el collar y regrese al Mercado.

Ahí me encontré con Mezu que me dijo:

-oooooooooooooo regresaste yo pensé que te acobardarías.-

**-**No, ama estoy listo para comenzar el entrenamiento.-

**-**Pero sabes algo, acércate que te voy a decir un secreto.- me acerque a Mesu y me dijo al oído:

-Era mejor que te arrepientas- Me clavo una jeringa en el cuello y mientras me desvanecía ella se rio y me dijo:

**-**Es hora de morir basura- 

Fin Cap 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Sinner **

**Capítulo 10 "Desesperación"**

La muerte termina con todo y en ese momento lo sentí, era mi vida extinguiéndose, pensé en Nahilee , en todo lo que viví con ella, las alegrías y tristezas, tal vez nunca más escucharía hablar de mí, sería olvidado, nunca pude decir lo mucho que la amo, jamás la voy a volver a ver qué extraño estoy muriendo y pienso en ella, tal vez mi vida le pertenecía, ahora solo quede la oscuridad. De la nada escuche una voz que me dijo:

-ya perdiste la vida, es hora de que todo desaparezca mi querido Tainyn, sin ser nada mas que una basura-

Un monstruo enano, con un sombrero de copa, que era mucho más grande que él , un cuerpo totalmente blanco, con una gran sonrisa negra, con una voz demasiado chillona y molesta le hablo a mi cadáver, lo inusual es que yo podía ver todo como un espectador. Continuo burlándose y riéndose

-Me conoces muy bien, trataste toda tu vida conmigo, he estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, somos uno solo mi querido Tainyn, yuhuuuuuuuuuuu, debes reconocerme, como te vas a olvidar de tu reflejo-

Todo se tornó aún más extraño cuando vi mis manos y eran las garras de ese monstro , solo alcance a gritar de la desesperación, luego comenzó.

-Mierda dueleeeeeeeeeeeeee-

No puedo describir el dolor que sentía, lo peor era que no cesaba, caí al suelo sin tener ninguna reacción, volvi a mi cadáver y ese maldito enano no hacía nada más que burlarse de mí y saltar a mí alrededor cantando

\- _por fin vamos a desaparecer, por fin vamos a desaparecer __\- _

**-**Creia que querias desaparecer junto conmigo, vamos, no me mientas mi querido Tainyn, yo te conozco, tu siempre has querido parar el dolor-

Ya con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto dolor, hice lo imposible regrese de la muerte solo para dejar que la desesperación hablara de nuevo diciéndole:

**\- **Déjame en paz, que rayos eres, maldita sea, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡, has que pare por favo,r has que pare el dolor -

El enano se acercó a mí y me comenzó a acariciar diciendo

\- ya mi querido Tainyn ya, todo va terminar, desapareciendo; no va quedar mas dolor, va ser lo mejor, imaginate Moizesu y Nahilee van a ser por fin felices sin que tu estes en el medio-

Yo seguía llorando desesperadamente y pude mover la cabeza diciendo no, porque mi amigos mi familia el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo jamas se alegrarían de verme muerto, el enano continuo diciendo:

-Sabes que puedo oir lo que piensas porque yo soy tu ellos no son tus amigos mi querido Tainyn, ellos te odian por eso se fueron lejos, se querian alejar de ti.-

No, no puede ser, ellos son lo único que me queda, déjame en paz ya no hables, si puedes oir lo que pienso. ¡Déjame en Paz¡

**-**Mi Tainyn, mi Tainyn, porque no abres los ojos? se que lo puedes ver, vamos, pero si es obvio, para Moizesu no eres más que una carga, una perdida de dinero, solo imaginate, que es lo que sus padres piensan de ti, en la empresa no te daban ni el buenos dias, eras un esclavo de la familia. Y a la preciosa Nahilee, que iba a hacer junto a una basura como tu, que futuro le esperaba, pobreza, miseria, vivir de amor hahahaha-

Cállate, no hables más por favor, CALLATE¡, POR QUE NO ME MUERO?

-Ademas, creo que se va a olvidar muy facil de ti, ya que solo le traias malos recuerdos, Que les iban a contar a tus nietos, (imitación de voz de abuelita ) mijitos yo conoci a su abuela mientras nos azotaban, no, que asco, es mejor asi, puede elegir a un buen muchacho, eyyyy imaginate que se empareje con Moisezu-

Cállate

Callate

**-**Clarooooooooooo, por eso es el viaje a estudiar juntos, para poder estar tranquilos, de seguro ya vio el futuro la maldita oportunista; joven, millonario, inteligente, se le hizo, deben estar cogiendo como conejos-.

CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡

Me levante de mi agónico lecho, prepare mi puño y dispare, el maldito enano salió volando, lo seguí y lo levante por el cuello y le dije.

-Atrévete a hablar nuevamente mal de Nahilee y te asesino con mis propias manos maldito enano.-

El me respondio:

**-**OH, OH, OH, OH, mi querido Tainyn estas peleando contra tu desesperacion, pero si yo soy tu amigo, alguien con el que puedes obtener todo lo que has deseado-

De repente sentí un golpe y de la nada se comenzó a quebrar mi visión como un espejo, mi nariz comenzó a sangrar y escuche a mi propia voz saliendo del enano diciendo:

**-**Parece que vas a regresar, no olvides Tainyn vive conmigo, pero no vivas para mí, somos mejores amigos, yo nunca te voy a abandonar, porque soy tu-

Con esa despedida, regrese, vi a Mesu dándome una paliza y a Olvid tratando de detenerla.

**Fin Cap 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sinner**

**Capítulo 11 "Deber"**

Cuando abrí los ojos lo único que pude ver era un puño golpeándome tan rápido y con tanta furia que no podía ponerme de pie y escuche a alguien decir:

\- Cálmate Mesu por favor- Era Olvid que trataba de quitarme de encima a ese animal que gritaba mientras me golpeaba.

**-**Maldito mal agradecido, hijo de puta, como te atreves-

Acerte a dar un grito de desesperación – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- una letras más que suficiente, bañado en sangre y con el rostro despedazado Olvid bendijo ese grito diciendo.

**\- **Regresó, regresó. Uuuuuh, que alivio, no lo mato el Paranoic, lo salvaste Mesu.-

Estaba de regreso en la realidad, bueno estaba ya perdiendo la perseccion de lo que era real, pero el dolor era real. Mesu estaba totalmente agotada, dándome la espalda, después de su intento de asesinato. Olvid me dijo:

**-**¿Estás bien?- La peor pregunta en estos momentos, yo le respondí vomitando sangre encima de su persona, continuo -déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie, el paranoic casi siempre mata a los que quieren ingresar a soul truth- Ya habiendo vomitado pude hablar y pregunte

-¿Qué rayos era esa porquería?-

Olvid me contesto:

**-**Es una droga que llamamos paranoic, hace que veas a tu subconsciente y mates todo lo que perturba tu mente, literal; lo mates o si no, te mata-

-¡Que rayos! ¿Para que hacemos eso? Mesu interrumpió y dijo:

-¡Para qué!, ¿para qué crees? Crees qué puedes traer tu basura aquí, te hicimos un favor, limpiamos tu asquerosa mente, maldito enfermo. Ahora cierra el hocico, límpiate y te espero en el gimnasio-

Lo que realmente quería decir era "Maldita hija de Hitler no cuentes conmigo" pero mi vida dependía de decir -Si- , por eso me trague mis palabras y trate de ponerme erguido .Mesu dejó el laboratorio donde estábamos, pateando las puertas, yo pensé también que a la primera que pueda te hago lo que me hiciste, bruja.

Olvid me ayudaba a limpiarme trate de entender como alguien si quiere puede estar cerca de Mesu por lo que aturdió dije:

-No sé cómo soportas a esa bruja. – A lo que Olvid molesto me contesto:

**-**No es una bruja, te salvo la vida, parecía que ya estabas perdiendo con tu subconsciente, ella te ayudó a salir de ahí, tú le diste un golpe y ella reacciono, no es su culpa esta entrenada para eso, después ya no la pude detener, pero si ella hubiera querido te habría asesinado, ella te ayudo-

Olvid quería mucho a esa bruja, yo estaba seguro de lo contrario la odiaba, pero tenía que soportarla así que me guarde mis insultos y mejor indague en sus palabras le dije:

-Ayudar, me dio la paliza de mi vida, yo creo que tengo rota la mandíbula y ¿Qué era eso de mi basura? ¿De qué hablaba?

Olvid respondió:

-Todos tienen sus demonios, antes de entrar a Soul truth y utilizar la RAN debes estar completamente libre de ellos, debiste haberlos hecho pedazos a tus demonios, con el golpe que le diste a Mesu, los debiste haber asesinado con tus propias manos-

A lo que respondí:

-No asesiné a nadie-

Olvid se quedó atónito y dijo:

-De qué hablas, no mientas, es imposible que hayas salido de tu subconsciente sin matar a tus demonios, para eso sirve el paranoic, Tainyn estas seguro de lo que dices-

Para que iba mentir. Sería estúpido en este punto, por lo que le dije la verdad a Olvid.

**-**Es demonio del que hablas solo hablo conmigo era un enano y hasta se despidió de mí, me dijo "vive conmigo, pero no vivas para mí, somos mejores amigos, yo nunca te voy a abandonar"-

Yo tenía más preguntas pero fue inútil Olvid solo me dio la espalda y se puso a ingresar datos en una computadora, ni siquiera me escucho, solo repetía una y otra vez -Piensa, piensa-

Me terminé de limpiar yo mismo y pasé al gimnasio, era increíble, gigantesco y dentro de este, una pequeño dojo al estilo del Japón antiguo, me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar, ahí estaba Mesu con un kimono, se veía hermosa quitando lo bruja.

**-**Es hora- Me dijo Mesu y continúo diciendo:

-Debes decidir tu deber dentro de Soul Truth tienes tres opciones.

-Uno, es ser científico y trabajar hombro a hombro con las mentes más brillantes del mundo para modificar la RAN-

-Dos, puedes ser un detective e investigar lo más relevante de las almas que elijamos para salvar buscando el mínimo detalle que nos sirva para que cambie de opinión-

-Tres, ser un enmascarado, manipular psicológicamente a las almas hasta que se convenzan de abandonar sus crenecias y venderles el descanso eterno, como la mejor opción.

Estaba seguro, a lo largo de mi vida, siempre he sido falso, nunca he podido mostrarme como realmente soy frente a la gente, dentro de mí hay una visión del mundo totalmente retorcida y estaba seguro que era la hora de usar eso, tomar mis mascaras para mostrarle a la gente la verdad. Por lo que fue claro para mi elegi y dije:

-Voy a ser un enmascarado- a lo que Mesu respondió:

**-**Bien por que perdimos al mejor enmascarado, por lo que es hora de que entrenes tu cuerpo, debes alcanzarlo y superarlo así que ponte en guardia-

No dejó ni que me entristezca por Bainser, ni que me ponga en guardia, fue inmediato, se levantó, me barrió los pies y me dio dos golpes antes de caer al suelo, pero estaba decidido a no ser el mismo debilucho toda mi vida. Voy a utilizar las mentiras como mi arma y voy a guir a la gente a la verdad, estaba hiba a ser el propósito de mi vida.

Sin darme cuenta paso un año de entrenamiento y ya estaba participando de misiones, Mesu hizo un excelente trabajo, fue la mejor maestra que pude tener había ganado disciplina y había aprendido a manejar mejor mis emociones.

Mesu y yo entrenábamos como todas las mañanas, los golpes iban y venían, era increíble cómo había mejorado realmente, todo fue gracias a mi Maestra. Que me dijo:

**-**Deja de estar en las nubes, ya atácame de verdad, el día de ayer casi me derrotas y hoy ya te estas portando como todo un cobarde- Había aprendido a vivir con ella, de hecho le tome aprecio, traté de sacar mis mejores golpes, pero finalmente caí, el día de ayer luche con iras, al pelear sin ira, me contuve demasiado, tenia un mal presentimiento algo en mi mente no estaba bien. Mesu me dijo al terminar el entrenamiento:

**-**Sabes que el orgullo más grande de un sensei es que su alumno lo derrote, quiero que eso suceda algún día, bueno, es hora de elegir a quien vamos a salvar, vamos a donde Olvid.-

Había mejora mucho con la espada y en artes marciales y tenía una buena racha, no había fallado ninguna misión hasta ahora. En el laboratorio Olvid había preparado una sorpresa para mi para celebrar el año que llevaba en Soul truth comimos y estábamos sentado bromeando como una familia, Olvid dijo

-Siempre llegan todo sudados de los entrenamientos, deberían tomarlo con mayor tranquilidad-

-Mejor algún día deberías acompañarnos para que bajes unos cuantos kilos-

-Noooooooooo, yo estoy feliz como soy sin moretones ni heridas, y hablando de eso, felicitaciones Tainyn, la misión con la hinduista el día de ayer fue impecable, quien hubiera creído eso del marido-

**-**Todo fue por la investigación de mi sensei es mejor- Me parecio haber visto que se sonrojaba pero eso no pasaba con mi maestra. Nos dijo que no callemos y pidió la carpeta d ela siguiente misión a mi me vino un dolor extraño como que me quede sin aire pensé que era cansancio. Olvid trajo la carpeta d ela siguiente misión y Mesu me la dio y dijo:

-¿Qué opinas Tainyn?, ¿Tainyn?, ¿Porque carajos no me respondes?, ¿Tainyn que sucede?

-Es Moisezu, Moisezu está muerto-

**Fin del cap11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sinner **

**Capítulo 12 "Amistad" **

La amistad es mucho más complicada que la hermandad; en la hermandad te une la sangre, en cambio a los amigos hay que escogerlos acorde a la mera confianza, un amigo es aquel por el cual puedes dar la vida o quitársela si te lo pide.

Cuando vi a Moizesu en esa carpeta, fue como si me arrancaran un trozo de mi vida, sentí un vacío que jamás se volvería a llenar, no sabía cómo actuar debía mantener mi cabeza en blanco cualquier persona sencilla y normal desahogaría su tristeza llorando pero yo no era normal debía trabajar.

Mesu intento hablar conmigo y dijo:

-¿Qué opinas Tainyn? ¿Tainyn? Porqué carajos no me respondes, Tainyn ¿qué sucede?

Yo solo dije:

**-**Es Moisezu-

-¿De qué hablas?, conoces a esa persona, ¿Qué pasa Tainyn?, di algo, reacciona-

Y vino el golpe de mi sensei reaccione después de eso, debía pensar que esto es una misión normal como cualquier otra, lo conocía debe ser fácil. Transmití esa idea.

**-**Sí, lo conozco, él es perfecto, es joven aun, es completamente brillante, viene de una familia de grandes empresarios, de seguro, muchos van a querer su alma y nuestros mayores enemigos van a ser los cristianos vamos a la plaza central, quiero comprobar algo-

Mesu me respondió.

**-**Estás seguro Tainyn, no quieres que alguien más se ocupe de esta misión-

De qué habla, un año entero entrenándome y no confía en mí. Estaba muy enojado pero:

-NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO, DEBO SALVAR EL ALMA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO-

El proceso es más simple de lo que creía, cuando una persona muere su viaje en el limbo dura aproximadamente un hora, que es un día en el mercado, cuando llega a esta etapa los diferentes agentes mercantiles le ponen un precio a su alma, ellos llevan la base de datos de todo el mundo, pero no la comparten con nadie, los investigadores de cada organización tienen ese día para recabar la mayor información posible y útil pero depende de cada organización apostar o no por él, después de esa información se pasa a la plaza central para realizar las apuestas esto sería ganar un cupo para poder convérselo de irse con cada organización y escoger en donde terminar sus días. Los agentes mercantiles pagan el precio del alma a quien logra convencerlos, el resto pierde sus apuestas es un negocio redondo.

Debía ir a la plaza central para confirmar las apuestas, la investigación ya no era necesaria ya que conocía a mi amigo, aun así mi sensei, como toda una gran profesional cumplió con su trabajo.

La plaza central era como la bolsa de valores, todos hacían sus apuestas según el valor de las almas que iban llegando, paso lo que temía, el valor de Moisezu era muy alto y los cristianos ya habían presentado su apuesta, lo cual les daba el primer lugar para hablar con él. No podía dejar que Moisezu termine con los cristianos, mi único amigo, una de las pocas personas que aprecio, me necesitaba más que nunca.

Finalmente llego mi turno para hablar con Moisezu, antes de entrar Mesu llego con la información, yo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y estaba totalmente concentrado en salvar a mi amigo, mi único amigo. Mi maestra me dijo:

**-**Tainyn, no deberías mezclar sentimientos en esto, ni siquiera has leído mi informe, creo que debería ser yo quien entre con esta alma-

Mierda desconfiando de mí, pero me calme y dije:

**-**Tranquila sensei le prometo que voy a salvar a esta alma-

Ella me respondió:

-Solo te digo que debes tener cabeza fría, no olvides que esto es un negocio, muy aparte de que seamos los que salvamos a las almas, debemos ver que la barra de tu amigo está muy alta, hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, pero no me sorprendería de que los cristianos hubieran mandado a su mejor enmascarado para esta misión-

Y una voz de la nada dijo:

**-**Y estas en todo lo correcto mi linda hereje, como estas niño, veo que te fuiste por el lado del pecado, muy mal, Dios debe estar muy triste por ti-

Ni siquiera conocía a la estúpida basura que me estaba hablando, era algún desadaptado que usaba una máscara totalmente blanca, un traje elegante, tenía algo de familiar. Mesu cambio su expresión estaba furiosa y dijo:

**-**Gabriel hijo de puta, como te atreves a ponerte en mi frente-

Noooooooooooo, ese era Gabriel, la pelea con Bainser le había destrozado totalmente el rostro que no lo podía mostrar en público. Volvió abrir su ruin hocico y dijo:

**-**Me siento dichoso de que me reconozcas, después de la pelea con tu maestro, que ojala este ardiendo en las brasas del infierno –

Sonrió ligeramente y continúo:

-Dios me curo con su infinito manto de bondad y bajo su ala he podido crecer para convertirme en su mano derecha, la gloria de su palabra, obra y misión han tocado mi vida para seguir adelante a pesar de todo-

Yo ya no soporte más y perdí los estribos le dije:

**-**Maldito engendro, lárgate de aquí, antes que pierda la paciencia y termine el trabajo de Brainser-

El respondió:

-Tranquilo niño no creo que quieras visitar a tu mejor amigo con esa actitud-

Ese maldito desgraciado ya estaba muy bien informado, pero estaba seguro, no podía abandonar a mi mejor amigo. Gabriel paso primero era una desventaja fuerte, a mí me cal comían los nervios y Mesu no ayudaba, me dijo:

\- Me parece Tainyn que no debes entrar tú-

Yo muy confiando le dije:

-No se preocupe sensei, yo ya le hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir-

Justo en ese instante salió Gabriel y dijo

-Espero no hayas usado el nombre de Dios en vano-

Calmado respondí:

**-**Mi palabra existe, a diferencia de tu Dios-

Gabriel respondió:

**-**Palabras muy gruesas para un niño, espero que al hablar con Moisezu recapacites, es más, no creo que Nahilee te perdone si no lo salvas-

La ira me invadió y me lance a asesinar a esa basura, para su suerte Mesu me controlo mientras le gritaba

-MALDITO SEAS, SI VUELVES A PRONUNCIAR EL NOMBRE DE NAHILEE TE ASESINO, MALDITO DEFORMADO-

Mesu me controlo y tranquilizo, me tocaba y entre diciendo:

-Me voy sensei, no se preocupe por mí, tranquila, yo sé que puedo convencer a mi mejor amigo-

Ya en el limbo, encontré a Moisezu en el suelo de rodillas y me acerque a hablar con el:

-Moizesu amigo-

El me respondió aún confundido:

-Dios eres tu Tainyn, que haces aquí, espera tú también moriste acaso ya me fui al paraíso, o eres mi ángel guardián que tomaste la forma de mi mejor amigo-

Desde la graduación no lo veía, pero seguía igual era todavía mi amigo estaba seguro de poder decirle la verdad y que él me creería, por lo que trate de hablar con el:

**-**No amigo debo hablar contigo, por favor ponte de pie, no me gusta verte de rodillas-

El seguía de rodillas y me dijo:

-No, debo mostrarme humilde ante Dios, debo salvar mi alma, irme al cielo para poder cuidar de ellos-

Rayos, debo convencerlo:

**-**Vamos amigo ponte de pie, sabes que nadie te va ayudar, Dios no te está viendo ni siquiera existe, vamos tengo que hablarte de la verdad-

Algo violento me contesto

**-**¿Qué dices?,tú debes ser el demonio, esta debe ser una prueba de Dios para ver si soy apto de entrar al paraíso, lárgate demonio, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ ¡-

Como yo un demonio de que habla, escúchame por favor:

**\- **Moisezu, mírame, por favor mírame, soy yo tu amigo Tainyn, por favor reacciona-

El respondió aun con una negativa:

**-**No, ándate demonio, Dios debe cuidar de ellos, debo entregarle mi alma a dios para salvar a mi Familia-

Sus padres, ellos ya son personas adultas que cuidado necesitarían:

**-**Tu padre y tu madre van a estar bien-

Y escuche de Moisezu decir:

-Esa ya no es mi única Familia, Nahilee y nuestro hijo ahora van a estar solos y dios los debe proteger-

…

En mi interior se escuchó esa voz nuevamente:

**-**La verdad, la verdad, no se para que buscas la verdad si duele tanto, vamos Tainyn ya no regreses quedate conmigo, vamos sucumbe ante la desesperacion es hora de que el pacto se realice, ya es hora, soy mucho mas fuerte-

…

-¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Perdí la conciencia, cuando reaccioné estaba desparramado en el piso y sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando; Moisezu estaba arrodillado recitando el Padre nuestro, lo tomé por el cuello y le dije:

\- que rayos hiciste, que, como es que eres tan hijo de puta, yo confiaba en ti-

Moisezu me respondió:

\- lo único que estaba haciendo era ser feliz y ahora quiero encomendar a Dios la felicidad de mi familia-

De la nada una voz angelical lo apoyo:

**-**Y eso es lo que va pasar hermano, es hora que encomiendes a tu mujer y a tu hijo a la divina protección de Jesucristo nuestro señor, vamos, es hora de que los cuides desde las alturas-

De la nada apareció ese maldito Gabriel, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero al parecer había perdido mi tiempo, y esa basura ya estaba estirando la mano para llevarse a mi único amigo, no lo podía permitir, así que abrace entre llorando a Moisezu y le roge que me viera que sintiera que supiera que soy real, pero solo basto de que Gabriel estire su mano para que eligiera a dios, él le dijo:

-Ven conmigo deja que te guíe al paraíso-

Moisezu se soltó de mis brazos diciendo:

**-**Aléjate de mí demonio, ya voy contigo mi ángel de la guarda-

Yo solo me quede desparramado en el suelo desconsolado.

Esa misión me dejo un vacío que nunca podré llenar, solo pude ver como Moisezu terminaba esclavizado como uno de los miles que caen en las garras de los cristianos.

Después eso yo lo visitaba cada día después de esa misión y mientras observaba a mi amigo azotado, imposibilitado, trabajando sin descanso, llegó ante mí ese miserable, esa rata mentirosa de Gabriel diciendo:

-Te lo dije muchacho el camino de Dios es la única salvación, ahora él va ser recompensado con la protección de esa mujer y su hijo, Dios es tan bondadoso que cuida hasta los frutos prohibidos y a las rameras-

Yo respondí:

**-**Exijo Justicia-

**Fin Cap 12 **


End file.
